fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiten Sephir
Kaiten Sephir, once Dionysus, was one of the members of the secret organization, Olympic Code. He turned out to be a spy for Ozen Kaen, his true partner is Celia Borsalino Appearance Kaiten has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He also appears to be quite tall in stature. Personality Kaiten's demeanor is very relaxed. He is seen as being easy-going and mellow, unlike his friend Ares who he tells that he'll just use the door, after the latter burst through a wall. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to some of his comrades, Kaitan isn't lazy, ready to battle anyone who stands in his way. He is a huge womanizer, often hitting on even his enemies if he deems the woman to be attractive. History Synopsis A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic His main form of magic allows him to create illusions to the extent where he can even induce madness. He also has a deadly ability that allows him to bring his illusions to life. Spells Melody Voyage: he releases the sound of a bell tone making the enemy dizzy and their vision blurs and eventually clears and they see their friends trying to kill them Madness Wave: he can create shock waves from his body and anyone hit by these shock waves start to go insane and he can also increase or decrease the velocity of madness that the victim is under. Reverse Mirror: he stares at the enemy and they start to wobble and eventually fall to the ground and they become trapped in an invisible box. Pulsing Scream: he points at the enemy and their eyes go blank as they are in an illusion world that makes them see their worse fear. Share the Pain: if he or a team mate is injured this spell automatically triggers making the enemy feel that they are under the same pain Toll: this is an extremely powerful spell that brings one's illusion's to life. Fantasy Shower: he creates the illusion that a dragon has appeared and attacking the enemy. Wine Magic he also has mastered a magic which allows him to control wine for various purposes. His wine has acidic components to it. Spells Shift: he waves his hand and the enemy is swept away by a wave of red wine. Magnitude: he can turn the very ground into a sea of red wine. Vino Shower: he waves his hand firing bullets of red wine at the enemy which can also be fired from the wine itself. Turn: he waves his hand over a liquid turning it into wine. Vintage Net: red wine erupts from the ground binding the enemy Krystal Payback: he creates a ball of red wine in front of his hand and he fires a stream of wine at the foe from it. Other Walking On Water: he can also walk on different liquids, he usually walks on his wine. Trivia *He is a mixture of Dionysus and Darui from Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Olympic Code Category:Zicoihno Category:Mage